


On My Life

by Ryokuryuupride



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona), Blood and Violence, Don't worry they're safe, Gen, Hak and Kija's relationship is underrated so I wrote about it, Hurt/Comfort, Kija being a protective big brother, Yeah there's Jaeki if you squint, Yoon is mentioned but not actually present, because i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryokuryuupride/pseuds/Ryokuryuupride
Summary: "You may not be a Dragon,” Kija reached his hand back and pulled out the arrow, pain evident in his face. “But you are my brother, my treasured family. On my life, I swear I will not let anyone in my family die!”A fierce battle breaks out, leaving Hak injured on the ground. Kija rushes to his side, ready to protect him, but can they hold out against the army surrounding them?





	On My Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for some angst recently relating to when we first meet Kija in the series, and Yona asks him to protect Hak. Kija and Hak are such underrated bros that I had to do something emotional with them. I love Hak getting all sentimental!  
> Enjoy!

Hak raised his head from the dirt, the stench of blood filling his senses. He didn’t remember falling to the ground, he’d just been fighting and then…

He supposed he’d been struck.

His first instinct was to reach for his glaive. Where was it? There were enemies everywhere, he needed something to defend with. He couldn’t find it. His side burned, and when he pressed a hand to it his fingers came back bloody. He tried to sit up and fell back forward into the dirt.

Princess...

No, Hak couldn’t die here. He had to stay alive. For her, for all of them.

_“Hak!” _He distantly heard someone shouting his name, but looked up to see a man with a spear towering over him. He tensed up, willing his legs to run as the pain in his side grew hotter. The shouting didn’t stop and the man lunged forward, Hak threw up his forearms in defense.__

____

Suddenly there was a sickening sound, like something ripping through flesh. Hak slowly came to realize that it was not from his own body, and, feeling no spear embedded in him, he lifted his gaze. A giant claw had completely impaled the assailing man. With a certain grace, the corpse was thrown to the ground, and Kija rushed to Hak’s side.

__

“Hak, Hak! Look at me, are you alright?”

__

“White Snake,” and just like that, the fear was gone. Hak cursed himself for letting the rush of battle get to his head. Of course he wouldn’t die here-- “Kija, there!”

__

Hak pointed and Kija turned around to slash the surprise attacker.

__

After a moment, Kija smiled, “You used my name, Thunder Beast.”

__

Oh.

__

“You needn’t say anything,” he cut Hak off from responding. “A long time ago, the princess gave me a mission to protect you, and that is what I intend to do.” He stood in front of Hak, extending his claws once more, bracing against the wall of attackers that would be upon them in seconds.

__

The screams of bloodthirsty men surrounded them, and Kija swooped his claw around in a circle, taking down ten at once. The remaining men faltered in fear a moment, before charging in anyway, and the cycle continued.

__

“Go, Hak, run!” Kija yelled. “The princess needs you!” Another swipe of the claw, screams of pain and flashes of blood. Kija looked down at Hak, sweat and dirt covering his pale face.

__

_“We _need you.”__

____

__

__

Hak nodded and tried once more to lift himself off the ground. The burning in his side was getting worse, as if the whole area had been set on fire. He placed his hand over the wound and got to his knees. He tried shuffling away, hearing the men being torn apart behind him. But he was too slow.

__

__

__

“Get down!” A body crashed into his, and his face reconnected with the dirt. Hak saw Kija’s claw to his side and watched as he pushed himself back up. There was an arrow in Kija’s right shoulder, Hak realized that he’d shielded him, and yet he stood to face the crowd again without faltering.

__

__

__

“White Snake, they’re going to kill you, get out of here!”

__

__

__

“Not before you. You may not be a Dragon,” Kija reached his hand back and pulled out the arrow, pain evident in his face. “But you are my brother, my treasured family. On my life, I swear I will not let anyone in my family die!”

__

__

__

He slashed with his claw again. With the new gash in his right shoulder, his dragon arm would tire quickly, Hak realized. He had to get them support. Jae-Ha was fighting somewhere nearby, but too far to call. Zeno and Shin-Ah were together somewhere else, too. What should he do? What _could _he do? He could run to find one of them for help, but he couldn’t leave Kija alone there.__

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Gaahh!” Hak turned to see Kija collapse to the ground, blood staining his back. A group of men surrounded him, weapons held at the ready.

_____ _

__

_____ _

“White Snake!!”

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Well, would ya look at that. He ain’t so strong after all, huh?” a man dug the heel of his boot into Kija’s wound, ripping shrieks of pain from his mouth, and pointed his sword to Kija’s neck. “Let’s get you out of the way, shall we?”

_____ _

__

_____ _

“NO!” Hak stood and bolted toward the man. He yanked the blade away from Kija’s throat and sent the man flying with a punch to the face. His hand was sliced, he was still losing blood, but adrenaline and hatred blazed through him in equal measure. A fire hotter than the gash torn in his side pushed him past his limits and he stared the men down, his new sword in hand and death in his eyes.

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Hak, please, just go…” Kija grasped onto Hak’s leg with his human hand. “We can’t lose you.”

_____ _

__

_____ _

Hak grit his teeth, “You dumbass, we can’t lose you, either!”

_____ _

__

_____ _

The remaining men watched Hak warily. Some took steps forward, others back. It was a long and torturous staring contest, whoever moved first would likely be the first to die. Minutes passed, and finally, a brave soul brought it upon himself to run towards Hak with a battle cry. Hak readied his weapon, eager to slice the throats of these people who hurt his family.

_____ _

__

_____ _

But the man stopped.

_____ _

__

_____ _

Without warning, an arrow lodged itself in his chest, and he fell to the ground. Hak took a step back in shock and looked behind him--  


Red hair…

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“...get away from THE MISTER!!” ___

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

A tuft of yellow fell from the sky and trampled a group of attackers. Zeno stood, golden scales covering his body, and began throwing punches with incredible enthusiasm.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Hak sunk to the ground, relief filling him to his core. Shin-Ah was there too, joining Zeno in fending off the remaining attackers. Kija was unconscious behind him, and he slid closer to make sure no one could hurt him again.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Sorry we’re late!” Jae-Ha landed in front of Hak. His cheek was a dark red like he’d been punched, but he otherwise looked uninjured. He kneeled down to check on them. “Are you two alright?”

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Look at White Snake first, he got it worse than me,” Hak told him. Jae-Ha nodded and took a closer look at Kija, his eyes going dark when he saw the extent of the damage.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“It seems he’ll have a few more scars on his back now,” his voice came out low and unsteady, and Hak empathized with that anger. Jae-Ha lifted Kija up and settled him into a piggyback position. Once he had a firm grip he turned to Hak and smiled. “I’ll get him to Yoon. Just wait here, I’ll be right back for you.”

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

And with that, Jae-Ha flew off. Hak held his hands to his bleeding side and looked up to see Zeno and Shin-Ah standing triumphantly in a circle of defeated men. Ao squeaked at him suddenly from behind and jumped up to nestle on his shoulder. The battle was over.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Hak!”

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

And he knew that voice immediately. He turned and Yona was running at him. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her face.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Hak, I’m so sorry we couldn’t get here sooner. We were so worried, I, I didn’t know if you’d be okay! You’re…” She paused, moving back to look him in the eyes. “…You’re hurt. You and Kija got hurt, and I’m so sorry!” She hugged him again, crying even harder. Hak felt warmth bloom in his heart. He placed a hand on her back, keeping the other on his wound, and he finally felt at ease.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“It’s alright, Princess. We’re okay.”

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

His vision started spotting and he knew he was about to pass out. But as he saw Jae-Ha land and run toward them, and heard Zeno and Shin-Ah’s voices behind him, he knew his words were true. So as he faded out of consciousness, he took comfort in the thought of waking up in the tent surrounded by his family, and the last thing he saw was the fire of Yona’s hair that he’d grown up falling in love with.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first post in quite a while!
> 
> So for context, this isn't really meant to take place anywhere specific in the series, it's just a random small army they're fighting I guess? I was too lazy to think of who exactly they were fighting. I just wanted to write a battle scene, since I haven't before and wanted to see how it would turn out. But whoever they're fighting, they're bad guys and there's a pretty large number of them. (That's why I just refer to them as "the attackers" and "the men" and stuff. Sorry 'bout that!)
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
